Dreams
by DelenaKlarolineKennetEndgame
Summary: When Caroline is having dirty dreams about Klaus, it is just so much easier to blame him. isn't it? so what happens when Caroline confronts him in front of his entire family? read to find out! KlausxCaroline cute&funny.


Hey people!

So this is just a little something that was in my head for quite a while, and I finally decided to write it down. It is mostly a funny little scene, thought it is rated M for a little smut in the end- don't say I didn't warn you! ;)

~line-break-trololololololo~

I woke up with a gasp.

Again the same dream. His husky whispers in my ear, his hands all over my body, his artist's fingers massaging my thighs, sending electricity shocks that make me want to scream out, his perfect lush lips peppering my chest with kisses and just when it all gets too much, I wake up feeling guilty.

Ever since I broke up with Tyler I've been having dirty dreams about Klaus. At first I thought it was a one- time thing. But it has been a week and the dreams didn't stop.

Thoughts of him start consuming me during the day and the night. I know it's wrong. He's Klaus, who killed aunt Jenna and Elena and turned Tyler to a werewolf and compelled Stefan to turn off his emotions, and probably killed millions of people. Innocent. People. People with family and friends, and had their whole lives ahead of them.

But this is not me. I know myself. How could I be so damn selfish?

No. it can't be me. It isn't.

Suddenly I remembered what Elena told me Damon did for Rose. He GAVE her a dream. What if… what if it really isn't me? What if he gave me those dirty dreams. OMG OF COURSE HE GAVE ME THESE DREAMS! Ugh I can't believe I fell for it! What an idiotic psychotic arrogant perv British asshole!

I was going to show him! I will wipe that stupid smirk off his face! What the hell was he thinking? That I will fall for it? That I'd admit that I'm attracted to him? (and I'm so totally am not attracted to that piece of shit!) GAH I will kill him! He has no right to play with my mind! What a fucking scam-bag man-whore.

I was enraged and didn't stop for a moment to actually think clearly. I just grabbed my car keys, still in my black lacy night gown. I knew my hair was a mess of curls, but honestly, I didn't give a damn. The nerve! Oh he was going to pay for it.

I sped towards the mansion and when I finally arrived, I didn't exactly calm down. In fact, I was even more pissed than I was before. I wanted to humiliate him, and when I heard his siblings and him were all around the kitchen table I knew exactly how to get my revenge.

I would tell him I know what he did in front of his siblings, and they will surly never forget it. Kol will probably never stop teasing him about it. Rebecca, that always looked up to him, will now be disgusted with him, and Elijah will surly give him a lecture and a disappointed look. He deserved it, I thought evilly.

I got out of my car and slammed the door. I could already hear Kol chuckling and saying 'this will be interesting' and Elijah, ever the gentleman, scolding him.

I burst into the mansion without an invitation and stomped, bare-foot, into the kitchen yelling at Klaus from the moment I walked in the mansion, knowing even he was in the kitchen he could hear me. "Klaus you bustard son of a bitch I am going to murder you, you fucking dick!" when I walked into the kitchen I saw a slightly amused Klaus, who dared taking a second look on my state of dress (UGH), Rebecca rolling her eyes and going back to her 'Seventeen' magazine, Kol, who was trying (and failing) to hold back laughter, and Elijah who had his eyes slightly wider than usual, not expecting my vocabulary to be so rude. Well I guess he just never saw the pissed off me, well, there's always a first time for everything.

"And what did I do this time, pray tell?" he asked innocently.

That was a mistake. After all he's done, he's denying it?!

"Did you honestly think I'd fall for it? What were you trying to achieve? Who do you think you are? What were you thinking? That I'll try the real thing? Who gave you the right to do that? Did you really think I'm that weak and stupid?"

With every question I fired at him he looked more and more confused. At the end of my rant his eyebrows were so scrunched up together, if I wasn't absolutely furious, I'd probably laugh at him.

After a few moments of total shock he replied "sweetheart, in my whole life, when people accused me of doing something, I at least knew what they were talking about, but I swear it, love, for the life of me, I have absolutely no bloody idea what I did wrong."

Elijah attempted getting up from his chair "maybe we should leave you two…" he started hesitantly, but I cut him off immediately "sit down" I snapped at him. He audibly swallowed, and harried to sit down. Wow, I'm scaring an original I thought absent-mindedly.

"You humiliated me for a whole week. Now I'm going to humiliate you in front of your family." I said with an evil smirk on my lips.

"I still don't know what you're talking about, sweetheart." He said, a bit nervous.

"Don't you dare 'sweetheart' me! You and I both know you gave me these dirty dreams about you so I'll feel guilty!"

And then a lot of things happened.

Elijah let out a sound that sounded a lot like a dying squirrel.

Rebecca's eyes widened and she dropped her blood filled mug to the floor and it smashed to millions of pieces and looked a bit like a murder scene.

Kol laughed hysterically and practically fell from the chair.

And Klaus started chocking on his coffee until his face was red.

After he managed to breathe okay he quickly told everyone to get out, barely containing his smile. They all hurried to get up, except for Kol, who was still rolling on the floor, laughing his head off like a maniac.

"Why? Are you embarrassed?" I challenged him.

"Oh, believe me love, this is for your sake." He said, still failing to hide his smirk.

"I don't need any favors from you! You piece of shit! Stay!" I yelled at Elijah and Rebecca, who were trying really hard not to laugh.

"As you wish," he said annoyed, and his amused smile turned into a slightly mischief grin.

"You drink Vervaine so we can't compel you. Correct?" he asked.

"Yes…" I said, my anger calming down just a bit, and still a little confused as to why when I answers Rebecca had another fit of giggles and Klaus' grin widened.

"Well then, I suppose you haven't told anyone about me **giving **you these kind of dreams", he said, emphasizing the word giving, as to say he didn't do what she accused him of and smiling a bit when he said 'these kind of dreams' .

"Well, of course not! I'm not stupid!" I answered impatiently, obviously not understanding where he was going with this.

"A pity. It would have saved you driving here and screaming your head off" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"I mean, if you would've asked someone, they would've told you that if you drink Vervaine, not only you can't be compelled, but no one can also get in your head while you're sleeping." He said triumphantly.

"And what does THAT mean?" I asked, slightly horrified.

"It means," he said and started walking towards me, too close than I'd like and grazed hid beautifully lush lips against my ear, sending chills up and down my body, and whispered with a low seductive voice, "that these dreams were only a result of your dirty, dirty little mind" and just like that, he left me alone in the middle of his kitchen, mouth slightly open, and completely wet.


End file.
